The Directory of Information Resources Online (DIRLINE) is a non- bibliographic database containing location and descriptive Information about a wide variety of resources including organizations, research resources, projects, databases, electronic bulletin boards and programs concerned with health and biomedicine. The purpose of this project is to maintain the NLM subfile of DIRLINE. This includes the updating of existing information as well as the addition of new records. NLM expects the entire subfile will be reviewed every two years. Contractor support is needed to review existing records, verify information with the resource, and modify the existing records based upon feedback from the resource. In addition, the contractor will create new records for additional information resources identified by NLM.